


Call of Duty

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:30:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you work for the SGC, it's always something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of Duty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jdjunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/gifts).



Jack had pushed Daniel to the stage where he'd lifted his chin and gripped Jack's shoulders hard, and was hoarsely calling out Jack's name in time with his thrusts, causing Jack to start to shift his weight to his right hand and think about stripping Daniel's dick with his left, when the bedside phone started to ring.

Daniel opened his eyes and they met Jack's; his fingers eased their grip. Jack stopped, pressing against Daniel's ass and thighs, and swallowed hard. A bead of sweat was threatening his right eye. He didn't move to wipe at it. 

The ringing stopped. Daniel drew a breath.

And new ringing started -- from Jack's little cell, folded up next to his bedside landline, and from Daniel's cell, forgotten in his slacks pocket on the floor. 

"Fuck," Daniel said, vehemently.

"That's what we were just doing, yes," Jack said, smiling. Really nothing, not even a summons from the mountain, could ruin his mood. Even though they'd been interrupted just as he was about to get to see Daniel come -- stunning, marvelous, unbelievable -- for the fourth time ever. 

Daniel sighed, and arched, and pushed at Jack's ribs, and that was his signal to bite his lip and pull out -- slowly, slowly, getting whatever was left of the moment. He lowered himself to press his cheek, then his lips, to Daniel's cheek.

"Rain check," Jack whispered. 

"Counting on it," Daniel breathed, and then he was rolling free, and Jack was ducking onto his right shoulder, as if choreographed, and then Daniel was out of bed and crouching by his pants as Jack picked up the landline to dial the switchboard.


End file.
